The NIAID multicenter Mycoses Study Group has designed multiple Phase I, II, and III clinical studies to evaluate the efficacy and toxicity of various single and multiple drug regimens for the therapy of cryptococcal meningitis and various forms of aspergillosis, coccidioidomycosis, blastomycosis, histoplasmosis, and candidiasis. Currently accepted "standard" regimens will be compared against innovative new regimens. The ultimate goals of these activities are to improve therapy of the systemic mycoses and to reduce morbidity and associated health care costs.